Drunk Mind Sober Heart
by mentarisenja
Summary: A night in a bar, got Hermione Granger thinking about her past crush


There he was, three meters away from me, in this godforsaken bar in a snowy night in the middle of nowhere. We got lost and I was cold and the first thing he could think to warm me up was to give me a lot of booze.

The bar was actually pretty good, rich mahogany woods and decent choice of liquors. Not to mention there was a party of some sort going on. A coming home party.  
Maybe the ambiance, the way the people just took us in, and the way the alcohol starts blurring my vision, my only focus point was him.

Wearing his cashmere navy sweater and that ridiculously fitted herringbone grey pants, he looks delicious period. And that naughty school boy grins of his. God, it's coming back, isn't it?

I must be very drunk. It must be it.

—  
He was sitting in front of me, and all I could do was making mental list of reasons why I like this bastard. And why now? When we are going to be in completely different continent. I wasn't expecting this feeling growing for someone I only know for two months before our international posting from Ministry of Magic. Damn him damn.

"Oi Granger, why are you looking at me like that?"  
_Huh?_

"I did?"  
"Yeah, like you were trying to solved a mathematical problem. Or like you're disgusted, what the hell"

You're a problem alright. Disgusted? Yeah to myself. How come I allowed myself to have feeling for you.

"I was trying to understand why I have a crush on you"

_Silence._  
_Silence._  
_Silence._

_Fuck._  
_Me._

Did I say it out loud?  
I left that meeting room like my life depend on it.

I was so used to suppress my feeling and think that it was nothing. And I did one hell of a job to act like I said nothing, we continue our job after that fateful afternoon like nothing happened. There weren't a lot of awkward moments between us. Maybe one or two times when both of us stuck in a same elevator and I must literally hold my bag in my chest because I was so afraid he'll hear my rapid heart beats.  
—-

And it was all three years ago.

We went to our respective job posts in North America and Asia. I never even told Ginny about this. I can only imagine if Harry or Ron found out about my stupid crush to Draco Malfoy

And here I am sitting in the bar, three meters away from him and trying to nurse my old feeling with my fourth glass of firewhiskey. The music blasting, it sound the all the same to me. A small smile on my lips when I saw him dancing stupidly with one of the girls.

And then he looked at me and threw one of his smiles.

_Oh my poor heart. My poor drunk heart._

And he walked to me.

_Oh god. Calm down._  
_Calm down._  
_I'm cool_  
_I'm cool_  
_I'm just drunk._

"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"You look like you're having fun" pointing at my empty glasses  
"I am. I'm glad we're here. They open bar the place"  
"What?"  
"I said I'm having fun"  
He look like he didn't hear me so I lean over to his ear and almost fell from the table I'm sitting in.

In milliseconds, his hands were on my waist steadying me.

This is so surreal. I started to laugh. I laugh so hard. I don't remember ever laugh so hard for the absurdity of this situation. This "in his arms" situation when I'm drunk and just realizing that my feeling for him was never really gone.

When I cease laughing, he just smile that smile still holding me in place. I smile back. I imagine from vantage point, we'd look like a couple. I really want to kiss him.

"May I kiss you?" I blurted out, tracing his soft sweater.

I can always blame the alcohol.

"You're drunk"  
"Maybe"

He was just stand there. Please don't do this. I can feel my blood pumping and instantly feel sobered out. This is so embarrassing.

"Look, I'm sor…"

And suddenly a pair of the best lips on mine and that moment I know my heart is doomed.

Gods it was glorious. I never expected his kiss to be this glorious. The feel of his hands on my back, locked me in his embrace. As cliché as it may sound, I have goosebumps everywhere he touches me. I want this forever. I never knew I want his kisses until now. He's going to ruin me for other men kisses. I'm going to want him again.

_Now I've got you in my space, I wont let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you…_

* * *

_note: I actually wrote this on my wordpress without characters because this was sort of MY fictioned life. but I guess putting it in Harry Potter, Dramione universe to be exact, would be appropriate. I was totally inspired by Disclosure feat Sam Smith song "Latch" for this story. Hope you like it!_


End file.
